The Water Dragon Slayers
by ScarletBlitz
Summary: After they were left by their mother, Ryuu and Kaida had no where to go. They have heard of a famous guild; Fairy Tail, it was called. Many legends have been born in this guild, and more to come. The siblings have always dreamed of becoming a Fairy, but didn't know how to approach them. Well, with the help of our favourite team, their dreams will soon come true. Disclaimers inside.


**I do not own Fairy Tail. I also do not own the cover photo; here is the link in DeviantArt: /art/DRAGON-Freedom-Scape-81818755**

* * *

_The sky was blocked with dark clouds. Rain poured down, flooding the ground with water. Lightning cracked; thunder roared. The strong winds knocked down full grown trees. A hurricane stirred a few kilometers from a nearby village. Residents took cover in their houses. People were hugging their loved ones, keeping them close. Today was their last day alive, after all._

_In the midst of the chaos stood two figures; one of a girl and one of a boy. They were on a large cliff that peered over the storm. It looked like they were both crying. The girl's body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. The boy's arms were wrapped around the girl's shoulders as tears streamed down his face. The two were staring at something above the ocean, flying in the sky._

_The girl tore from the boy's embrace and ran towards the edge of the cliff, crying, "Hydreania! Please don't go!" The flying figure didn't even look back. It just kept going to wherever it planned to go. The boy could do nothing but stare at his companion desperately scream out into the night. He walked up to her._

"_Kaida, calm down," he said as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. The girl looked at him with puffy eyes._

"_What if she doesn't come back, Ryuu? Where will we go? What will we do?" she asked. Ryuu gave his younger sister a hug. Kaida returned the gesture and buried her face in his neck._

"_She _will_ come back. I know it. We just need to have faith in Hydreania." He petted her hair soothingly, then broke the hug. _

"_Let's go back home. We are causing quite the storm." Ryuu referred to the hurricane that was threatening to destroy the village. Kaida nodded, and the two went back to the cave they resided in._

* * *

_The hurricane began to subside. _

"Man, that was tiring!" A salmon haired boy exclaimed. He stretched his back, which made a few cracking noises.

"Stop being such a baby, Natsu! It wasn't even that hard!" A topless raven haired boy retorted.

"What'dya say, Gray?" Natsu yelled, pulling back his flaming fist to throw a punch.

"I said, 'Stop being such a baby', Flame Brain!" Gray countered.

An armored woman stepped up to the arguing duo and glared. "Were you two arguing just then?" she lowly growled.

The two cringed then linked arms. "No, not at all, Erza! Natsu and I were just joking around, as always!" Gray happily said.

"Aye!" The fire dragon slayer agreed. Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "Good."

Team Natsu, along with Wendy and Charle, were walking through the village of Areus. It was located near Magnolia, just north of Akane Beach. The Fairy Tail mages were on their way back home from a mission, when they saw a someone having difficulty with a few groceries.

Lucy walked up to the man and asked if he needed any help.

"I-It's fine." And just as he said that, a bag of fruits toppled over and spill it's contents. The blonde mage gave him a look.

"Actually, I could use some. Thank you." He said. The team helped him carry his bags and asked for his name.

"Why do you need all of this stuff, uh... Sorry, what's your name?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

"Ryuu. Ryuu Mizushima. What are your names?" The dark haired man questioned.

Natsu's head perked. "My name's Natsu Dragneel! This is my buddy Happy," he pointed to the blue exceed. "Aye!" the cat jumped up and smiled at Ryuu.

"The girl with red hair is Erza Scarlet, that stripper there is Gray—"

"Hey! I am not a stripper!" Gray glared at the dragon slayer. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Then where are your clothes?" The ice mage looked down and saw that his shirt disappeared.

"What the hell?!"

"Anyway," Lucy piped in. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. This is Wendy Marvell and her friend, Charle." The two girls nodded at the man, and said "Hi!"

They all walked into the forest, with Ryuu leading the way.

* * *

Lucy looked at the man's features. He had messy black hair that reached above his shoulders. His skin was slightly tanned and he was a bit taller than Gray. Ryuu wore a light blue v-neck shirt underneath a black cardigan. He had on dark cargo pants and black shoes. But what really struck her was his eyes. Not only were they a bright teal colour, but they had slits as pupils.

"Ryuu?" the celestial mage asked Ryuu with a sudden interest. The man looked at Lucy. "Are you by any chance a dragon slayer?"

Natsu, who was arguing with Gray, looked at Ryuu with a sudden interest. _Another dragon slayer?_ he thought.

Ryuu nodded, which shocked all of them. He then had a shocked expression as Natsu's face was centimeters away from his own. The pink haired Salamander had on a huge grin.

"You're a dragon slayer?!" Natsu asked excitedly. The black clad mad nodded again.

"Cool! Wendy and I are dragon slayers, too!" Natsu grinned. Ryuu smiled at the boy's childish antics. "Well, that's reassuring. I thought Kaida and I were the only ones."

Team Natsu looked at him with heads cocked to one side. "Who's Kaida? And you still haven't answered my question: Why do you need all of this stuff?" Lucy, once again, asked.

"Why don't we talk about it inside?" Ryuu stated. The group didn't notice they had reached their destination, which was an entrance to a cave.

"You live in a cave?" Happy flew beside Ryuu as he nodded, then pushed some moss curtains out of the way and walked in.

* * *

You would think the cave was mucky and dirty. It was, in reality, quite clean. The walls consisted of dark gray boulders and was lined with soft, green moss. The ground was also covered with soft, green moss, which made the floor comfortable to walk on. Lanterns were hung on the wall, which provided as a light source. There was actually furniture in Ryuu's home. They seemed to be built using wood and weaved straws. There was a dining table with four chairs, three sofas with wool cushions, a shelf which stored food, and two beds with wool sheets. One of those beds seemed to be occupied. A kitchen was by a corner, and it had a stove, a refrigerator, a sink and a few drawers and cabinets to keep silverware. Though, how there could possibly be electricity to power the stove and refrigerator was a mystery.

The newcomers looked around in awe. The cave looked so homely and relaxing. They placed the groceries on the dining table and sat down on the couch.

"Ryuu!"

"Ryuu-kun!"

Two small, flying figures circled around the teal-eyed dragon slayer. He smiled and petted both of their heads.

"Good afternoon, Lucky, Luna." His joyful expression changed to a slightly worried one. "How is Kaida?"

"You have exceeds, too?!" the guests stood and yelled. The two cats were shocked and their wings disappeared, which caused them to fall.

Their sudden outburst woke up a teenage girl who was sleeping on one of the beds. She began to cough and sneeze. Ryuu rushed the girl's side as the exceeds talked to Team Natsu.

"First off, introductions." A black and white cat said—well, both of the cats were black and white. The one with spiky-ish fur that was on his head talked.

"My name is Lucky. This here is my littermate, Luna." Lucky gestured to the black cat with a large curl on her forehead who waved at their guests.

The male cat's fur pattern was all black with a white muzzle, tail tip, underbelly and white paws. The other had a white tail, underbelly, and paws. Her fur was dotted with dark-ish gray spots here and there. They had amber and blue eyes respectively. Lucky wore an amber scarf and a scarlet red button-up shirt, whilst Luna wore a light blue blouse and a violet and blue plaid skirt. She also had two white and blue feathers tucked behind her right ear.

"Nice to meet you, minna-san!" Luna smiled.

"I'm Happy! These are Charle, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy!" Happy greeted the other two exceeds with a smile on his face.

Wendy curiously looked at Ryuu, who was kneeling beside the bed and speaking to the person resting on it. She could occasionally hear someone sneeze.

"Lucky-san, Luna-san, who is Ryuu-san talking to? And who is this 'Kaida' Ryuu-san keeps mentioning?" Wendy asked in her usual soft voice.

"Ryuu is talking to Kaida, his younger sister. She has been ill since two days ago, though, she's getting better." Luna said.

Erza stepped forward to look at the cats. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Oh! I can heal her a bit with my magic!" Wendy offered. She ran to Ryuu's side and her hands began to glow.

"Aries can make a few blankets using her wool!" Lucy happily said. "Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!"

"Using Natsu's magic, I can cook up some soup for her." Erza smiled, then grabbed Natsu and Gray by the collar and pulled them to the kitchen.

"Why are you bringing me along?!" Gray protested. The scarlet haired woman smacked his head and said, "You're going to cut the vegetables, understand?" she glared.

Gray gulped. "Yes, ma'am!"

Happy, Lucky, Charle and Luna were hovering over Kaida. She fell back asleep and she was lightly sweating. So were Wendy and Ryuu, who had been healing her with their magic. Eventually, they had to take a break, so the two were chatting as they waited for the food to be ready.

* * *

A few hours passed, and the soup was finished. Luna and Charle prepared the bowls and utensils.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Mmm! This is really good, Erza!" Ryuu praised the re-quip mage. The others just nodded with delight.

"Ryuu, why did you need all of those groceries? I mean, that was more than enough to feed your household." Gray questioned.

"I needed to restock; we have been running out of food recently. Also, I had to buy some medicine for Kaida." the water dragon slayer responded.

"What happened to her, anyway?" Charle asked, and took a sip of her water.

"Kaida got sick when we went to Mt. Hakobe for an errand a few days ago. We sort of lost her in the middle of a snowstorm, and found her near the entrance to a cave. Luckily, she didn't have neither frostbite, nor hypothermia; just a cold and fever." Lucky stated.

"Phew! That's good!" Lucy said in relief.

Ryuu looked at them with a quizzical gaze. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Ryuu Mizushima, as I said before. I have an exceed named Lucky and a sister named Kaida. She also has an exceed, whose name is Luna. We are both water dragon slayers, and have lived in this cave for pretty much all of our lives."

"Well, I guess it's only fair if we properly introduce ourselves, as well." Erza said.

"I am Erza Scarlet. I belong to the guild Fairy Tail of Magnolia, and am an S-class, requip mage."

The rest of Team Natsu introduced themselves.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel! My partner is Happy the Exceed," "Aye!" the blue cat piped in. "I'm a fire dragon slayer, and a mage of Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned once again.

Gray was next, then Wendy and Charle, and lastly, Lucy.

Ryuu tilted his head down and smiled. "Fairy Tail, huh?" he asked his guests.

"What about it?" Lucy questioned.

Ryuu just shook his head. "Nothing. Just that Kaida and I were thinking of joining after the trip to Mt. Hakobe. Of course, that was delayed, because of her sickness and all."

When he looked up, the water dragon slayer was met with blank faces. Then, all of a sudden, Natsu grinned widely. He stood up from his seat and leaned forward.

"Why haven't you joined the guild yet? We'll accept anyone with open arms!" Natsu said eagerly.

"W-Well, we heard about Fairy Tail a couple of years ago, when we heard some of their members disappeared. We weren't really up to date with all of the news, being isolated and kind of socially awkward. The only time we ever had contact with other people was when we would buy food every other week, or so." Ryuu explained.

The mages of Fairy Tail stood up abruptly, and Gray spoke.

"Then, we shall help you get Kaida back to health. After that, you four will come with us to join Fairy Tail!" The rest nodded in agreement.

But Charle had a concern. "Shouldn't we inform the master first?" she thought out loud.

Erza nodded. "Of course. Happy, fly to Magnolia and tell the master, alright?" she commanded.

"Aye, sir!" Happy's wings sprouted and he began to hover. He saluted to Erza, then flew off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I should tell you all that I am not focused on story writing, and will be working on this story once a week in a month, or so. Even then, I am just working on the chapters, and not actually uploading. I do not want to upload shorter chapters, with each chapter being about 2,000 words or so. So, please do be patient :3**

**You'll probably forget about this story in a week... ;w;**

**~Scarlet**


End file.
